The Senior Leadership of the SKCCC is responsible for the overall planning and operational activities of the Cancer Center, administrative and management functions in support of research within the Center, and all scientific programmatic functions as described in detail throughout this CCSG application. The leadership includes the Director of the Cancer Center (Martin D. Abeloff, M.D.), Associate Director for Administration (Ms. Rosalie Wollett), Associate Director for Basic Research (Stephen B. Baylin, M.D.), Associate Director of Cancer Prevention and Control (John D. Groopman, M.D..Ph.D.), Associate Director for Translational Research (William G. Nelson, M.D..Ph.D.), Associate Director for Training and Education (Donald S. Coffey, M.D.), Associate Director for Community Programs and Research (Jean Ford, M.D.), and Assistant Director for Clinical Research (Ian Flinn, M.D., Ph.D.).